scrollsofwonderfandomcom-20200215-history
Codex Engineer
Starting Age: 16+2d6 Hit die: d8 Skill Points: 8+int/level Class skills: Appraise(int), Climb(str), Craft(wis), Diplomacy(cha), Disable Device(dex), Intimidate(cha), Knowledge(dungeoneering)(int), Knowledge(engineering)(int), Knowledge(geography)(int), Knowledge(history)(int), Knowledge(nature)(int), Linguistics(wis), Perception(wis), Profession(wis), Sense Motive(wis), Swim(str) Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Codex engineers are proficient with all simple weapons and ballistic weapons, light armor, but no shields Specialty: At first level, the master engineer may choose to be a generalized engineer or choose a field of specialty from the following: military, civil, chemical. The engineer gains a competence bonus to any Knowledge: Engineering or Profession checks regarding the subject of her specialty equal to ½ her Codex Engineer level. Tool familiarity: The Codex engineer is so familiar with the tools of her trade that she gains an additional +1 circumstance bonus to any craft checks using the tools associated with her specialty. A generalized engineer gains the bonus whenever she makes a craft check using her personal tool kit. Blueprints: '''At 2nd level, the Codex engineer may create a set of blueprints that grant a bonus to craft skills. When crafting an item related to her specialty, the engineer may spend 2d6 hours drawing up a schematic of a particular item, at the end of which she makes a Knowledge (Engineering) check, DC 15+Codex engineer level. If she succeeds, she may add ½ her Codex engineer level to any craft check to create the item for as long as she possesses the blueprints. She does not gain this bonus for blueprints created by another engineer. '''Rapid Machining: At 3rd level, the Codex engineer has become so accustomed to crafting items of her specialty that she can create them with maximum efficiency and an economy of motion. She may reduce the time required to craft an item by 25%. At 11th level she reduces the time required by 50%. At 19th level, she may reduce the time required by 75%. Fire Resistance: '''At 4th level, the time spent in the machine shops, forges, and smelters of Codex has made the Codex engineer resistant to the heat. She gains fire resistance 5. This increases to fire resistance 10 at 10th level, 15 at 15th level, and a maximum of fire resist 20 at 20th level. '''Mastercraft: '''At 4th level, the Codex engineer enters the final stage of her apprenticeship with the creation of her first mastercraft item. Upon completion of this item, she earns the right to the title of Master Engineer. Mastercraft Items: The type of item she can mastercraft depends on her specialty. A generalist engineer chooses one category of item to create mastercraft of (weapon, armor, tool, fortification, chemical, other) at 4th level. At 8th level, the generalist may pick a second category of item, and an additional category at 12th, 16th, and 20th level. For the specialist engineer, any item commonly associated with her field can be crafted as a mastercrafted item. A military engineer may create weapons, armor, or design and oversee the creation of fortifications. A civil engineer designs and oversees the creation of bridges, roads, fortifications, aqueducts, and similar. A chemical engineer may create chemicals, including explosives, acids, and antidotes. At 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th level, the appropriate crafted item gains the bonuses listed on the table above and requires the cost listed in addition to the base price. These bonuses and cost are cumulative. For example, a 12th level military engineer creating a mastercraft weapon could grant the weapon +3 to attack and damage and would require an additional 9,000 gp to craft. An engineer can always choose to create an item at a lower level of quality. The time required to create a mastercrafted item is three times the amount of time required for a normal quality item. '''Frugal: At 5th level, the Codex engineer has learned how to cut the cost required in item crafting by 10%. This amount of reduction increases by 5% for every two levels for a max of 45% at 19th level. Black Iron Crafting: At 6th level, the Codex engineer is inducted into the secrets of crafting the antimagic black iron that protects the city of Codex. A tool or other solid item (besides armor or weapon) weighing 50lbs or more radiates an antimagic field, as the spell, in a radius as per the table below. An item under 50lbs does not radiate an antimagic field, but is itself immune to any magical effect that allows spell resistance. Particular items have an additional effects: Black iron weapons count as cold iron and magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Black iron is notoriously difficult to work with, and as such, the craft DC to create any item made primarily of black iron is increased by 15. Forge Endurance: '''At 9th level, the engineer becomes immune to fatigue. '''Forge Smog: At 14th level, if the Codex engineer fails a save against an inhaled toxin, poison, or effect, she can immediately make a second save at a +4 bonus. '''Forge Endurance, greater: '''At 18th level, the Codex engineer becomes immune to exhaustion. Category:Codex Category:Character Classes